


Autumn Town Leaves [Fanvid]

by NewEyes



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEyes/pseuds/NewEyes
Summary: "Some get rain and some get snowSome want love and some want goldI just want to see you in the morning."
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Autumn Town Leaves [Fanvid]




End file.
